Haruka is a Girl's Name
by McVitie
Summary: Makoto is at a family gathering and texting Haruka. They want to meet Haruka, but they think that "she" is his girlfriend! (oneshot, better inside. Part of my multichapter so sorry if it makes no sense)


**(A/N) So this was actually half of chapter 11 of my chaptered story, Where Is Your Boy Tonight? which is on my profile (and you should read please) but my friend Julchen told me to post it as a oneshot too. I really like this hahaha. So enjoy! Please leave a review too.**

* * *

It was a warm Saturday evening and all of Makoto's maternal family (about 6 adults, two grandparents, and 7 cousins, ages ranging 6 to 19) were gathered in his garden. His paternal grandparents were there too, chatting happily with his Uncle Kaito and Aunt Michiko.

His father grilled some mackerel (Makoto and his mother had giggled about it for five minutes) while Mother prepared salad. Ren and Ran played with a younger cousin, Yoko, and his other cousins talked amongst themselves, or to the adults. Makoto was the only one not talking to anyone else; an unusual occurrence for someone as sociable and easy-going as himself. He was lying on his back on the warm grass, texting away to Haru. One of his older cousins, a 15 year old girl called Nanako with whom he shared his hair colour, plopped down beside him.

"Who ya textin'?" she asks, trying to peek at his screen. Makoto startles and dropped his phone on his face.

"Erm." he begins, but Makoto's mother cuts him off.

"Probably just Haruka." she chuckled, handing some glasses of lemonade around. Makoto's grandmothers cut in.

"Ooh, who's Haruka?"

"Makoto, you've not told us about them!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" an aunt chipped in. Suddenly everyone's attention was focused on Makoto and he found himself feeling uncomfortable.

"He's a handsome boy, and he's as sweet as a pudding. Of course she's his girlfriend!"

Makoto blushed, to the amusement of his relatives. His mother was grinning.

"Er, you could say that, yes." he said. Haruka's girly name was a blessing and a curse at the same time.

"I wanna meet her!" another cousin, Yuumi called out. There was a general, excitable murmur of agreement.

"Bring her over! She doesn't live too far away, does she? Iwatobi is so small compared to Tokyo." Grandfather Tachibana said. Makoto opened his mouth to protest, but his father laughed.

"Haruka lives in that house there," he said, pointing at the house directly across the street. Literally a stone's throw away.

"Bring her over! Bring her over!" two of his younger cousins chorused. They were joined in their chant by almost everyone there. Makoto's parents stifled laughter.

"Alright, alright!" Makoto yelled over the din. "I'll bring her over!"

His family cheered. Makoto's face regained it's red colouration but he began to tap out a text anyway.

_you can stop spamming me now, i saw your text haru! but my family interrogated me about who i was texting and long story short, you have to come over. see you in a few minutes xx 3_

Conversation resumed among the family, mostly about Makoto's "girlfriend" and how he was "such a handsome young lad." When Haru hadn't showed up within a minute, Makoto sighed and walked up to the fence at the end of the garden. He picked up a handful of pebbles, leaned over, and expertly threw one straight through Haru's open window. Makoto heard a yelp.

"You're not getting out of it this time, Haruka!" Makoto yelled. His family roared with laughter behind him. "Come over, or I'll drag you!"

Makoto heard a door slam shut, and within a few seconds Haru appeared on the steps and flipped him off. He was wearing one of Makoto's old shirts, he noticed.

"Go round the front, it's unlocked." Makoto called down. Ren and Ran immediately sprung into action, and charged through the house.

"I'm kind of excited." Nanako giggled. "He's been mooning over the same person since I can remember." Makoto turned fiercely red again. If she told that to Haru, he'd die on the spot.

There was a sound of footsteps from inside the house, and the screen door was pushed aside. Haru stepped through to the garden, being pulled by the wrists by Ren and Ran, and 21 heads turned towards him.

"I thought you were calling your girlfriend over?" Grandma Tachibana asked. Makoto rubbed at the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. Haru's head snapped towards him.

"Did you call me by Haruka in front of all of them?"

"It was Mama!" Makoto said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Nanako asked me who I was texting and everyone got interested. Mama said I was texting Haruka, then Grandma asked if Haruka was my girlfriend and so I went with it."

"Do I smell grilled mackerel?"

Haruka gave him a weak glare, then sighed. Makoto's family had listened to this exchange and were now staring at the two with expressions of ultimate confusion.

"What?"

"Makoto, are you dating a girl called Haruka or not?" Aunt Michiko asked.

"He's dating a boy called Haruka." Haru said, and clasped Makoto's hand in his own. "Surprise."

There was a moment of silence as a few eyes widened. Makoto's parents were killing themselves laughing in the corner.

"I knew it!" Cousin Souta yelled, shrieking with laughter. Nanako joined him, and before long almost everyone was smiling, at the very least.


End file.
